Silent Love
by subhsresaha
Summary: Thought it's been so many times that he has decided to propose her… but every time he has failed miserably…but then too it was very much special for them.. just like the fresh one..


**Author's note:** Heya friendz… I am here again… backwith a new Abhirika short story… hope you like it…

Happy b'day my miss cool… :) :)

Enjoy reading…

* * *

" **Silent Love "**

It was an evening in the season of monsoon.. not actually evening you can say early night as the church bell strikes eight times declaring the time…

He was sitting in an open air restaurant.. waiting for someone.. well dressed and was looking dashing as always with his well known charismatic attitude..

You must be thinking monsoon season and open air restaurant.. what an odd combination.. but he choose this place for her.. as she like to spent time with him under the open sky.. with the rainy season adding its essence of love and romance in the atmosphere…

The waiter has visited him for the third time asking for the order.. but he got the same answer.. that he was waiting for someone and would place the order of her choice.. when she comes.. As the waiter was leaving he called him back.. and ordered a coffee out of sheer courtesy…

As the time passed by.. he keeps an eye on his watch.. while fidgeting with the red rose bouquet which he has brought for her…

It was a special night for both of them.. as he has decided to propose her officially in front of the world.. thought it's been 20th attempt that he has decided to propose her… but failed miserably… then too it was very much special for them.. just like the fresh one..

For the past three years.. they have in this place.. many a times.. spent their time talking.. gossiping.. and moreover understanding each other..

Not only them.. but this place was also a witness of their growing relationship.. from colleagues.. to friend.. to dear ones..

…

…

On the other hand.. she was sitting on the edge of the bed.. and was staring blankly at her foot.. her facial expression and the worry lines on her forehead clearly reflects the turmoil that was going on between her mind and heart.

Restlessness and dilemma was clearly visible in her posture… whether to go or to stay back as it is…

After few minutes of silent war with her emotions.. she breathe out a sigh.. and went over to the cupboard to select a dress for the special day.. with her dear one..

Mean while .. she was sitting in front of the mirror wearing a white long salwar.. and as always she was looking stunning.. and can steal hearts of many guys… as she started to tie up her hair.. she remembered that the Special person in her life loves to see her in open hair... so she let her curly long hair loose.. and a sweet shy smile covered her lips..

But the sweet smile lost its essence within a fraction of second.. as her eyes got the gleams of some photographs.. peeping out of an envelope.. and again the worry lines could be seen visible on her forehead.. then She quickly grabbed her clutch.. and rush out of the house…

…

…

Tarika parked her car.. and came inside the café… she headed forward as her eye caught the glimpse of the person sitting at their usual place… facing a back at her…

She came from behind and tap his shoulder gently.. feeling the touch he turned his head and gave her a sweet smile… which was so infectious that it made her lips curve too..

"Aao baitho…" he welcomed her… "itna late kyu ho gayi?" he asked in somewhat hesitation..

"umm.. wo.. aisei… " she mumbled while nodding her head… by this time she has noticed the bouquet present in the table… which is common in all those failed proposal date… but till they hope for the best..

Meanwhile Abhijeet presented the bouquet of red roses to her…" beautiful roses for my beautiful lady.." while Tarika too accepted that with a smile… but it seems she was not in a mood to be happy…

Both of them were staring at each other with hopeful eyes.. and wishing to start a convo…. But both of them stayed silent..

"Tum mujhe kitna pyar karte ho Abhijeet?" she asked… initiating the convo..

The family pressure of Tarika to stop dating and getting married to someone..as she was getting older..and was crossing the age limits of getting married.. have forced Tarika to ask this question...

Abhijeet knew that he was not good with his words.. so he always skips these kinds of questions but this time Tarika wanted the answer... it was high time… 'Do or Die ' situation..

"Tarika yeh kaisi question hai.." he tried to go off this topic..

"Please Abhi.. I want an answer this time… aur kitna din aisei chup rahoge?"

"Tarika.. "

"nei Abhi.. I can't wait more… humlog pichle char saal se ek dusre ko jante hai… teen saaal se date kar rahe hai… I know u love me.. and I also love you…. Bas all I want you to Propose me officially… wo bhi tumse nei ho raha…" she said frustratedly..

" you know naah how much I tried… kya karu.. nei hota mujhse.. I failed every time..aj bhi isliye aye the yaha.. " he said in disappointment…

"tumhe pata hai Abhi.. Ma ne aj bhi letter veja hai… proposal ke sath… ek hi baat baar baar bol rahi hai.. kissi ko pasand karlo… ab toh papa bhi mere khilaf ho gaye… why don't they understand I have my own choice… I don't like those fellow engineers or doctors… I like you Abhi…" she couldn't control and burst out in tears…

This was the most helpless situation a guy could found himself… his beloved was crying in front of him.. and he knows that somehow he is the reason behind it…

Abhijeet clasped tarika's hand.. and pressed it… consoling her that he is till with her.. and they will be together always.. while all the other people in the café was staring at them.. as if it was something interesting going on…

He then stood up.. while holding her within his… while looking at her deep black eyes… he cleared his throat.. and took out a ring… and about to sit on his knees… yeah he was about to propose her…

For Tarika.. it was the most loveliest moment… for ever attempt of his… but still it was fresh and a lively moment to leave at that moment….

As the Auspicious moment was going to happen.. Abhi's phone started to ring… the irritating ringtone brought them back from the sweet trance…

It made Tarika's face fall down immediately… while she gave Abhi a "not again" look.. on the other hand Abhijeet gave her a helpless look and picked up the phone.. leaving a sigh..

As he was speaking on his phone.. Tarika noticed his facial expression.. which was turning from irritated to shocked.. and finally to a severe tensed one…

* * *

 **A/N:** so, what made Abhi so tensed? Will Abhi be able to propose Tarika after so many void attempts? Plz stay tuned…

Hope u all liked this… plz plz give your reviews… bad or good… all are acceptable… and sorry for all the mistakes… :)

 **Love u all…Tkcr…**

 **SS**


End file.
